Stock market games have been known for many years and have taken a great variety of forms. The various arrangements and designs have as their objective to simulate as closely as possible the circumstances involved in a realistic speculative situation.
The prior art games are deficient in that realistic market conditions are quite difficult to simulate and hense, investment strategies are difficult to formulate. This makes it difficult for the investor playing any of the prior art games to make informed investment judgments. There has been a need, therefore, to provide a stock market game that as closely as possible provides the players with an investment environment that is realistic and conducive to making reasoned investment decisions consistent with the player's particular market strategy.